Shadows: Past, Present and Future
by BlackPepper3964
Summary: Kagome has been acting weirdly and kids are kidnapped! What's Sesshoumaru to do when Kagome suddenly becomes necessary? Enlisting Kagome's help, perhaps? - Rated M to be safe!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_"Shadows can't be killed…" Was what my mother always told me. "They can be subdued by light, but they never truly go away." It took me too long to realise that she wasn't just talking about the shadows that crept around in my bedroom…_


	2. Chapter 1:Interesting Encounter

**Shadows: Past, Present and Future**

_**Chapter 1**_: _Interesting Encounter and the Result_

"Hurry, Kagome!" Sango shouted over to a dark haired woman. She was wearing traditional priestess clothing only with violet hakama instead of the usual red. Also the haori had no sleeves. She also had a half-full quiver and a bow. On her hip was a sword. Sango had been teaching her how to use it and fight without weapons as well. Right at this moment the whole group was surrounded by low-class youkai and Inuyasha had run off to Kikyou again, leaving them to defend themselves. Kagome was no longer hurt by Inuyasha going with Kikyou anymore, it happened so often. It also helped that she had let go of her feelings long ago and now only cared for him as a brother, albeit an annoying one. Kagome quickly aimed an arrow and fired.

"Hit the mark!" True to her word, it hit the youkai, purifying many of them. However, it seemed to be hopeless, more just replaced the gap.

"Damn it! Where's Inuyasha when you need him?" She cursed, notching another arrow. Once again, it aimed true. Kagome glance over at Miroku. He seemed to be struggling with just his staff. Unfortunately, the youkai kept on coming, rendering Miroku unable to use his wind tunnel. They swarmed around them all. Kirara and Shippo were doing their best as well. But they were all quickly tiring. A flash of yellow and a shout of 'wind scar!' was heard. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Inuyasha jumped down in front of them, smirking cockily. He glanced back for a millisecond then turned his attention back to the youkai.

"Take this! Backlash wave!" Destroyed all the youkai in seconds flat. Then he turned his full attention back to his group.

"Are you that weak that you couldn't take a few youkai on your own?" He taunted childishly. Kagome scowled. He needed an attitude adjustment. Luckily, she was more than willing to pass for the moment - she was too tired.

"Inuyasha, in case you did not notice, there were a lot of youkai and we do not happen to possess a powerful sword." She said irritably. Inuyasha looked her over once.

"Who asked you, pathetic wench?" Miroku and Sango stiffened in anger.

"Inuyasha, I do not think-"

"Yeah, you don't think. Even I got that pretty quickly." Inuyasha interrupted Miroku, further enraging Sango.

Wham!

"Don't be such a jerk, Inuyasha!" Sango said, her Hiraikotsu on top on Inuyasha's still form.

It was already dark when Inuyasha woke up. Camp was set and dinner was being made. He jumped up, unhappy about being knocked out.

"Oi, Sango! What's the big idea knocking me out?" Everyone turned their attention to the foul-mouthed hanyou. Then they looked back at each other, shrugged and returned to what they were doing. No one was too pleased with him at the moment even though he probably saved their lives. Inuyasha stared at the group, dumbfounded. What right did they have to ignore him? He was pack leader!

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha discreetly, surveying him. He looked shocked that they would ignore him like this. Then she sighed. He never noticed that Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala seemed to look more to her than to Inuyasha for advice and leadership. She drew a deep breath to calm herself - she would need it.

"Inuyasha." She called softly to the grumbling hanyou. His eyes turned to her, glaring. "Would you like some ramen? There is still some left." Slowly he got up and trudged to her, where she was holding a cup of the noodles that Inuyasha seemed addicted to. She smiled at him as he took it. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while after he finished it.

"So, Inuyasha, how was your little meeting with Kikyou? I'm sure it was enjoyable for you." Kagome said, no spite or mockery in her voice at all. Despite that, Inuyasha still managed to take offence to it.

"None of your business wench. Where do you go about, asking stuff like that?" Kagome closed her eyes and her eyebrow started twitching. She stood up. The breathing exercises weren't working.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch?" Kagome's eyes opened, revealing blue fire.

"For a walk. _Alone_!" She said angrily. Then she stalked into the woods, leaving an astonished group behind her. She forgot her sword. The group didn't know it was for a reason.

* * *

Kagome avoided the trees as she walked. Eventually, when she had blown enough steam walking, she sat down against a tree. _'Damn it! What kind of conversation starter was that?'_ she thought, mad at herself. _'What is wrong with you, Kagome?'_ Said a voice in her head. _'I don't know, maybe I'm just going crazy.'_She thought to herself. Her ears perked up at a slight rustle in the bushes. Slowly, almost casually, she took her bow from her shoulder and knocked an arrow. Then she shot it at a random tree and collected it, first seeing how deep it went.

"Damn Inuyasha, always aggravating me… oh! That arrow went deep enough to pierce both armour _and_skin. Seems my archery is getting better every day. But then you know that, don't you?" Kagome said walking back to the tree she was sitting at then looked towards the bushes before she sat down. Quick as lightning, she had an arrow pointed at the bushes.

"Why have you been following our group? And, more recently, me here today?" She said, cocking her head to one side, resembling a dog or a cat that's confused. A deep, smooth voice came like music to her ears. As much as she might hate him, she always fell prey to his voice. But then again, the owner was quite handsome in his own right. He had a body like a god. Oh and those golden eyes… She could melt when she looked into them if only it wasn't for the coldness in them. The iciness.

"Onna, you will refrain from talking to me in that manner." Came a deathly cold voice that sent shivers down her spine. A figure dressed in white stepped out from the bushes. Pale lips spread into a barely visible smirk. She put on a strong exterior, for a human. However, as he had seen from observing her these past few days, she was wracked with emotion that proved useless in the long run. If she didn't irritate him then she wouldn't die. Simple. The girl was right though, about following the group. But he was intrigued by the way that the miko acted. It wasn't normal. Sometimes she had an almost demonic likeness to her, either in her actions, or in her aura.

Said girl cocked a delicate eyebrow at him. Challenging him.

"Think you could make me submit, Sesshoumaru? Think you could make me stop talking?" Sesshoumaru's beast rose up to the challenge, saying that he should get the female to submit to the dominant male. Him. Despite the anger that was rapidly rising, he quelled his beast, saying that it was not really his place. Besides, she had left her sword back at her camp with her pack, which would make for an unfair fight, something that he would not stand for.

"Maybe another time, miko. You have left your sword at camp, and it is against my honour to fight for domineering rights when the opponent is not armed properly." In reaction to his words, the miko smirked then lifted her chin proudly. His eyes narrowed when she started to glow a dark red colour. _What _is_ she? Nothing that I know of, much less a priestess, has ever had power, or an aura so dark, not even myself. Maybe she is not all that pure a priestess that everyone boasts she is._He watched carefully as she outstretched her arm towards him. Thinking she was going to attack, he got into a defensive position. However, she did no such thing, simply staying that way as her powers continued to create her aura to be visible to all that bothered to look. Her sword flew from the trees, and it was unsheathed. The miko seemed to feel no pain as the sharp edge cut through her delicate skin. The blade carried on cutting through her skin until her now bloody hand rested over the top of the handle.

"I have my sword now, Sesshoumaru. Has your honour been appeased?" Kagome asked mockingly. She dropped into a fighting stance, prepared for anything. She knew that the others had followed her sword, and the smell of blood should get at least one of them to speed up. She studied Sesshoumaru, watching him just as he watched her.

"Yes." Was the only thing that came out his mouth. Kagome smirked, the others were near, if only he would attack. A brilliant idea entered Kagome's brain. Before, when her blade had cut through her skin, she could have sworn that Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red and he shuffled forward, if only a little bit.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Kagome's aura pulsed once then she got a very curious look in her eyes and tilted her head to the right, making her hair fall away from her neck and shoulders, leaving them bare. Sesshoumaru groaned silently, his eyes flashing red once more as they partially lifted towards the heavens. Looking back towards the miko he saw her smirk evilly and straightened her head but still retained the curious look in her eyes as she lifted her sword slowly. His eyes widened fractionally as her arm came up as well. She slowly, _agonisingly_, dragged the sword across her arm. The scent of the miko's blood reached his nose, making him loose control.

Sesshoumaru was in front of her in seconds. His red, feral eyes stared for a moment into her azure eyes that, as he had only just noticed, had a small rim of gold around the edge. Pulling her closer to his body, he inhaled her scent. Vanilla and opium filled his senses, both scents creating a beautifully sweet mix.

Once again, the scent of her blood came to his nose, driving him mad. Pulling away slightly her saw her shocked and curious face, smirking, he lifted the arm that was bleeding and, watching her expression carefully, slowly drew his tongue across the second cut she made. He groaned at the taste as she slightly shivered. Intrigued by her reaction, once more he dragged his tongue across the wound, letting his tongue carry on licking at her skin for a few more moments, savouring the flavour. Kagome groaned as his rough tongue sent fire rushing through her veins. Sesshoumaru licked and kissed down her arm to her hand, where her earlier wound was still bleeding. Once again, he licked at the blood and the cut until it was fully healed, delighting in her moans of pleasure the entire time.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha and the others decided to come through the trees, shocked at what they saw. Sesshoumaru, with red eyes, was licking away at Kagome's hand and arm. Kagome, for her part, still had her sword in her other hand, however, as Sesshoumaru licked suddenly at her pulse, she shuddered as it fell from her hand, her eyes rolling back in her head. They saw Kagome's knees buckle and Sesshoumaru's other arm slipped around her waist to steady her. Sesshoumaru eyes lost some of their red tint, showing that he was now completely aware of what he was doing, but had no intention to stopping.

Sesshoumaru suddenly started licking at Kagome's neck, causing her to gasp and stifle a moan. Unknowingly, she moved he head to the side, giving him better access. Taking advantage, Sesshoumaru carried on going up and down her neck, licking, nipping and sucking along the way. Kagome's legs completely collapsed underneath her, making them both fall gently to the ground, him supporting her all the way. Both of them were oblivious to their audience. Maybe that was a good thing - Inuyasha was fuming, Sango and Miroku were confused, and Shippo and Kirara were pleased with the way this was going, as they knew that if Sesshoumaru were to take Kagome as his mate, like he had wanted to do for a while now, then he would be extremely loyal to her and her alone.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Kagome? You're betraying me for this bastard?" Inuyasha's voice cut through the couple's passion-filled trance. As if suddenly realising what she was doing, Kagome stood up and went to move away. However, Sesshoumaru not only wrapped his arm around her waist, but also wrapped his tail around her legs and arms, stopping her from getting away. Kagome's face flamed in embarrassment and Sesshoumaru leaned down and licked the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver in delight.

"Is it that embarrassing, miko? Does that hanyou have that much power over you and your emotions that you will not let yourself take a lover?" Sesshoumaru's words confused Kagome. What did he mean? Was he implying that he would be willing to be her lover, or even her mate? She turned her head to face him, a silent question in her eyes. Reading her easily, Sesshoumaru's eyes showed their passion and lust for her only for a moment, but it was enough that she had her answer. Her eyes widened as her blush finally receded, instead starting to think about his proposition. A glazed look went over her eyes as her mind went far away. Inuyasha noticed the way her eyes had glazed over and immediately started on his half-brother.

"What have you done to her, you bastard? Give her back. She is mine, after all." The rest of the group cringed, that wasn't a wise thing for Inuyasha to say. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red as he snapped at Inuyasha.

"I do not sense your mark on her, nor your scent, _little brother_. Therefore, your claim is not valid and is completely false." He sneered, his voice changing from the sensual, purring voice he used on Kagome, to something dangerous and cold. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was never one to think before he acted, and only replied by drawing his sword and rushing forward before anyone could stop him. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He removed his arm from around Kagome's waist, still supporting her with her his tail, and went to draw his sword. Just then Kagome decided to come back to reality and gasped in surprise when she saw Inuyasha racing towards them with his sword raised. Her eyes turned stormy grey and she stepped forward. Or, tried to. Sesshoumaru's tail was still wrapped around her middle, knowing time was of the essence and saying a mental apology to Sesshoumaru, she let her miko powers slightly burn the fur. He hissed and his tail recoiled from her waist, leaving her free to move. She pushed Sesshoumaru away from her, looking into his eyes in determination and appreciation for the fact that he did not resist her. Much.

Kagome went back to meet Inuyasha. He was still rushing towards her and Sesshoumaru, totally focused on killing Sesshoumaru. And anyone in his way. When he reached her he swung. She dodged. They repeated this for several minutes, with a few close calls that Kagome purposely let Inuyasha have. Growing frustrated with their game, Inuyasha sheathed his sword, instead wanting to go for hand-to-hand. Kagome smirked, this was the moment she had been waiting for. She let him go first, falling into a defensive stance. Inuyasha went for a punch in the gut, but she defended herself effortlessly. He grunted and tried again, this time sweeping his leg, trying to knock her feet from under her. But she simply jumped up, flipping round a few times before landing a few feet from him. Kagome stayed crouched for a little bit and, when she was sure he was watching, stood up slowly, raising her head as she did so.

Kagome had finally had enough of the game she was playing, it was becoming tiresome. When she was standing up she kept her back completely straight as her feet slowly moved apart until she was slightly crouched, knees bending. She looked Inuyasha in the eye as he stood there, seemingly prepared. But nothing could have prepared him for what was about to happen. It all happened so fast.

Kagome shot forward and leaped in the air, twisting as she went. Inuyasha's arms went up, to protect his face from the more than likely hit. However, that was not what Kagome had planned and as she was landing, her leg shot out and she twisted once more, powerfully. Inuyasha was hit in the hip and flew into a tree. She landed crouched, head down, with her palms flat on the bare ground. She heard the people around her gasp in surprise.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha kept on making himself a fool, first with the sword, then with the hand-to-hand combat. Kagome was being quite passive, and he wondered when she would take the offence. He observed how her stance was not like anything he had ever seen, it left no openings, or weaknesses. Sesshoumaru knew when she landed a few feet away that it was her turn to take the offensive. She took her time in standing up, but when she did Sesshoumaru took note of the fact that her eyes were a stormy grey, opposed to the usual azure, and once again forming a golden rim around the irises, as it had disappeared when they both came out of the passion-filled trance his actions had put them in. He was impressed when she kicked Inuyasha into the trees. He noticed that her friends were shocked, horrified and there were even some hints of disgust in the adults. The kit and fire cat were watching happily, something that surprised him.

Kagome stood up, walking casually to where Inuyasha was trying to recover from his most recent hit. She leaned over his prone form, waiting for him to open his eyes and realise where she was. Inuyasha eyes opened slowly as he tried to get up without hurting himself, disorientated at first. Then his eyes took in the fact that Kagome had kicked him into the trees and was now standing over him with a bored expression on her face. But her eyes had a sadistic glint to them, watching in amusement.

Suddenly she turned, and started to walk away. She heard cloth rustling behind her and ducked. Inuyasha went flying over her head. She growled lightly, he dared to be so cowardly as to attack her from behind? Has he no honour?

"Inuyasha, did you really think that I would let you _attack_me? Do you think I'm that stupid?" Inuyasha leapt up, realising the danger he had put himself in, but not really caring. He sneaked a glance over her shoulder and nodded. Sesshoumaru started to say something, but she glared at him then when he nodded, getting the idea to keep silent, she smiled goofily and winked. His eyes widened.

She knew.


	3. Chapter 2: Betrayal & Kidnappings

**Chapter 2: Betrayal And Kidnapping**

Inuyasha leapt towards Kagome, claws forward, ready to slice through her. Kagome moved to the side and put her hand in front of her, just so only her hand would get cut. When Inuyasha's claws sliced through her delicate skin, she smirked evilly. She moved away a few yards, far enough for Inuyasha not to cut her again. Everyone watched as her smirk slowly disappeared. She brought her hand up, and held it in front of her, looking at it almost dispassionately. Kagome brought her bloody hand towards her face and licked once at the blood. The smirk came back quickly as she licked her lips and brought her hand down.

"Bad move, Inuyasha." She shot forward, but stopped as soon as she was right in front of Inuyasha's face and smiled smugly as she whispered low enough for the others not to hear. The thought that the others would attack her was humorous and that Inuyasha thought that he could get them to do so was laughable.

"I know you've been going to see Kikyou, and, quite frankly, I'm fed up with it. I want my soul back. The clay pot isn't even supposed to be walking on this earth anyway. It's time I put her out her misery." Then she kissed him, hard. Her eyes flashed silver as Inuyasha found himself immobile. Sesshoumaru fumed with jealousy, once upon a time an emotion he deemed unnecessary and something he believed he had gotten rid of, until he realised she wasn't kissing him because she loved him. It was a hard, powerful and dominant kiss, overpowering whatever defences Inuyasha might have had. Kagome's eyes glinted with sadistic pleasure as she watched him try to escape the prison she had put him in. Inuyasha's eye widened with comprehension as she flipped away backwards, landing beside a tree. Kagome winked at him before fading into the darkness of the forest.

When Inuyasha realised what she had said and noticed she was gone, he shot off after her.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" That was Sango's voice.

"I gotta stop Kagome. Whatever it costs!" Inuyasha replied, shocking those around him. Didn't Inuyasha care about Kagome? Little did they realise, Kagome had circled round the tiny clearing and was standing behind them, watching the scene. Also, Sesshoumaru had gone somewhere.

Kagome stood and thought about what she had heard carefully. It would not do to do the wrong thing now. So lost in her thoughts was she, that she didn't even notice that a sinister presence was right behind her. Kagome was startled when a hand came down upon her shoulder. It twisted her round and pinned her to the tree. She relaxed once she realised who it was.

"What are you?" The voice hissed coldly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She replied mockingly.

"Wench, don't push me."

"How would I do that? My arms are pinned to my sides." Kagome smirked inwardly. She knew she shouldn't tease him like this, but she couldn't resist. He should form sentences properly.

"You test my patience, miko. What are you?"

"Surely you aren't interested in wittle old me? Listen closely, Naraku, I'm not-." Said person snarled at her.

"Now, now, don't lose your temper. That's not very good for making friends, you know." Naraku smirked when he realised what she was doing.

"You're right. But I have a proposition for you." Kagome said nothing. " I hold off Inuyasha while you kill Kikyo. Then, you owe me favours. I can collect these at any time." Kagome narrowed her eyes, suspicious of Naraku. Meanwhile, in her mind, she was formulating a plan, a clever plan.

"How many favours?"

"Three. That seem fair to you? Decide now for I won't ask you again." Kagome thought for a bit. This could a perfect time to kill Kikyo, without having to kill Inuyasha. Also, she could spend some time with Naraku, see if she could kill him on her own, and if he has any weaknesses that could prove valuable in battle. She nodded to herself at the astuteness of her plan.

"Very well, you have yourself a partner. So long as the favours don't include me being sexually involved with you. In any way - even just saying that I'm your mate. Also, you can't make me kill any of my friends." Naraku chuckled evilly, then disappeared.

"I shall be around when you kill the clay pot, but I have other business to attend to for the moment."

* * *

Sango sat near the fire in camp. Shippo was colouring in a book that Kagome had got him and Kirara was beside him, watching. Inuyasha still wasn't back yet, instead doing god knows what. Miroku was sitting across the fire, watching her. Sango simply looked back into the fire. Kagome was like her sister. Without her in the camp, it seemed almost lifeless.

_'Don't worry, Sango-Chan. We'll see each other again soon. I promise, I will never let anything hurt you. You are my sister.'_Sango looked up to find the speaker. Miroku looked at his love, concerned when she bolted upright.

"Sango, are you okay?" Sango looked at him.

"Didn't you hear it?" Miroku shook his head. It was then Sango realised that the voice spoke inside her head and it sounded familiar. After a while of thinking about it, Sango came to the only possible conclusion and was shocked by it.

"Kagome!" She gasped out breathlessly.

_'Hai, Sango-Chan. See you soon… I'll speak to you when I think you need cheering up, or need advice.'_Then she was gone. But Sango felt comforted that Kagome was still her sister.

"My love, are you okay? I don't see Kagome anywhere." Sango merely smiled at her monk.

"Don't ask, I just felt her presence." Miroku nodded, understanding what Sango meant. Sometimes, if you were connected deeply to a person, like siblings or mates, you could feel their presence, even if no one else could. He was also missing Kagome, but he knew that Sango and Kagome had an exceptional bond, nothing but the mating bond could compare to it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru had returned to his camp. As usual, Jaken had annoyed Rin in some way, and now was being tortured by the girl. Rin was no longer the sweet, innocent, weak little girl she was two years ago. Now she was strong, smart, cunning and, most of all, stood up for herself strongly. In front of Sesshoumaru she was as sweet as ever, but when he wasn't there, she was a living terror for Jaken.

"Come on, Master Jaken! Let's play hide and seek!" Jaken, alarmed by what that might entail, scurried away.

"No! Is this another of your weird games?" Rin nodded eagerly.

"Yes! Kagome-Chan taught it to me! It's really fun!" Jaken grimaced, that human female's games usually ended up in torture for him. So you can imagine and understand why he didn't want to play.

"Jaken, play with Rin." Sesshoumaru's baritone voice cut through the clearing. Jaken jumped, not expecting his lord's voice to come into the conversation.

"H-hai milord." As Jaken scurried off to play with Rin, Sesshoumaru was deep in thought.

This new Kagome was an enigma, unreliable but trustworthy. He was sure she would come up with her own way of defeating Naraku. While Sesshoumaru was busy a figure moved into the camp. Rin opened her mouth to alert her lord, but was silenced as a hand clamped over her mouth, muffling any sound Rin could have made. Sesshoumaru never noticed until it was too late. She was gone, and Jaken was knocked out from a mild head injury. Sesshoumaru snarled and scouted the area, trying to find a scent trail. Unfortunately, there was none to be found. Who, or what, had taken Rin?

* * *

Inuyasha sped through the trees, determined to prevent Kagome from reaching Kikyou. Kagome followed close behind, keeping her aura and scent hidden. Inuyasha, while trying to prevent his past lover's death, was actually hurrying it along. Fool, he would be killed if it wasn't for Kagome and he didn't even realise it. His emotions led the group into battle and almost got them killed a few times because of his recklessness.

They, well he, got to eerily lit up clearing with a tree that had extremely thick branches close to the ground. But Kagome had no need for branches close the ground, she needed a place to remain unseen, and be able to watch the whole thing. Eventually she found a suitable branch to settle down on and turned to watch the show.

Kikyou had been on one of the lower branches, her soul collectors swirling around her, feeding her dead maidens souls. Briefly Kagome felt disgusted with the dead miko, and embarrassed to be her reincarnation. But that feeling quickly passed as she focused on her task. When Inuyasha had burst into the clearing Kikyou had stood up, wondering the reason of her lover's visit.

"Kikyou, Kagome is going to kill you and take back her soul. She told me before she left to find you." Inuyasha warned her as he walked up to her. He approached her carefully, watching for a reaction. But Kikyou had not showed any kind of emotion on her face.

Her mind, however, was racing. Several things she had planned would have to be rescheduled and recalculated. She was well aware that eventually Kagome would want her soul back, and would destroy Naraku on her own. Kikyou knew many things, including who Kagome's mate was to be, and what she actually was.

Unknown for the moment to both parties, Sesshoumaru had followed Kagome. He wasn't the kind of person to enlist for help, but he thought Kagome would know who took Rin, as she mother-daughter bond with the girl. Either that or she would be able to find out where she was placed.

Kikyou turned away from Inuyasha, finally deciding that what he had said was of little importance.

"I see. Is there anymore reason to your visit, Inuyasha?" Kagome was half sympathetic toward the dead miko - the undertones of hurt that Kikyou had, she knew, would go completely unnoticed by the brash hanyou. Inuyasha looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment before he replied.

"Umm… not really, no. Why?" Sesshoumaru wanted to smack the whelp. Despite the fact the wench was dead, she should be treated with respect from her lover. But he knew that Kagome would not wait long now to retrieve her soul, as was due to her. And he was right, Kagome had had enough of this pointless talk.

Needless to say, everyone was startled when Kagome jumped down from her branch, uncovering her aura and scent as she fell. She landed couched, her back towards Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Kikyou looked bored as she looked at her reincarnation. Kagome gazed steadily back. A look of mutual understanding passed between them and both nodded.

"Hello, reincarnation." Kagome didn't even bother to reply, choosing instead to just nod in recognition. Kagome straightened, looking behind her as she went. Inuyasha looked incredibly angry. Just then, Kagome noticed the other presence and bowed. The other male just so happened to be behind Inuyasha, and so Inuyasha thought that she was bowing at him.

"Don't ever think for a second that I would bow to you, Inuyasha. If I did, it would be out of mockery, not respect." She spat at him under her breath. Inuyasha sputtered, not sure what to say.

"That is unnecessary, reincarnation. However, we have business to conduct, do we not?" Came the ever calm voice of Kikyou. Breathing a sigh of resignation, Kagome turned and walked towards Kikyou, drawing her sword as she went. Inuyasha shot forward, determined to stop Kagome.

"Naraku." She breathed, calling him. Everyone, even Kikyou was surprised to hear her calling him here. All movement ceased. The wind sped up, carrying Kagome's voice to the sensitive ears of Naraku, making him chuckle that she would act so quickly.

Miasma filled the clearing, but Kagome placed a barrier around all but one. Inuyasha. He was Naraku's to deal with.

"You know, Kagome, I didn't expect you to act so quickly. I was still… preoccupied." He said to her, making it sound like he talking about the weather. Kagome smiled mirthlessly.

"Yeah, well. Better to get it over and done with. Besides, you can expect me to make unpredictable moves from now on." She told him dryly, her back facing him. Naraku moved one of his tentacles and shot it towards Kagome. It was like she never turned around. One second Kagome and the tentacle was there, next second, they were not. The tentacle had been sliced in half and Kagome was in the air in front of Naraku.

"Don't you even _dare_double cross me. The ending won't be a happy one." She hissed in his face before landing back on the ground and started walking back towards Kikyou again as if nothing of the past thirty seconds had ever happened.

Not many knew what went on in Kagome's mind, except two very special people - namely Kikyou and herself. But Kikyou knew nothing of what she had planned, not to mention that she needed Kikyou to fulfil her task, so it seemed as though Kagome needed to make this illusion as good as possible.

"So, what will you do now, reincarnation? You have bonded yourself to an abomination. One that is to be promptly destroyed." Kagome shrugged. She knew that already, she was just doing it how it suited her. Maybe it was time for an amusing distraction. Well, amusing for her, anyway.

Inuyasha and Naraku stopped fighting long enough to witness, along with Sesshoumaru, Kagome glowing once again with her dark aura and the shadows moved towards the her and Kikyou. Once they were close to them, they seemed to rise into the air. They covered full moon to anyone in the clearing, blocking light, rendering the people in complete darkness. Luckily, everyone could see properly in the dark anyway. All fighting forgotten, everyone drew their attention back to the two women.

While the others had been watching the lovely display, Kagome had quickly told Kikyou what she was planning and Kikyou agreed. She made a Shinigami, one that looked, smelled, moved and acted like her. Then at Kagome's insistence, she had fled with Kagome's instructions of what to do. 'Kikyou' and Kagome once again stood facing each other just in time for the others to turn their attention back to them.

Kagome slowly drew her sword, which was previously sheathed when Kikyou and her had been talking, and stalked forward. 'Kikyou' looked at Kagome blankly.

"You would kill a fellow priestess, Kagome?" Kagome winced, as noticed by everyone watching. Sesshoumaru growled inwardly. The wench was getting pretty desperate to live if she was using a profession and way of life as a way to avoid being killed.

"No, I wouldn't." Kagome started. 'Kikyou' smirked. "However, you stopped being a priestess the moment you let hatred into your heart. As a miko, it is my duty to free your soul so it may find peace." 'Kikyou's smirk left her face as Kagome once again advanced on her.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, had managed to get away from Naraku and was sprinting towards the two.

"Don't kill her, Kagome! Don't. Please." Kagome paused in her advance as she heard his words, then she spoke.

"Thank Inuyasha, Kikyou." She started as she sheathed her sword. Inuyasha sighed in relief. "He has just made your death more painful, just by interrupting." Inuyasha's relieved expression quickly faded into one of horror. Sesshoumaru chuckled inwardly. Very devious.

While she had spoken, Kagome had brought up her hand, which had started to glow blue. She slowly clenched it into a fist. As she was doing so, one by one, souls were flying out of 'Kikyou's body. Inuyasha was watching, absolutely horrified. Naraku was somewhat amused as he saw 'Kikyou's reaction and Sesshoumaru just wanted to get this over with. He wanted to find Rin, and he was thinking of asking if Kagome would like to become one of his court members that went with him into meetings. With how ruthless she was with these things, she would be perfect with politics, and her caring nature would help in war meetings as it would prevent her from making decisions that would cause him to loose a lot of men.

"Live in guilt, Inuyasha." She said over her shoulder. 'Kikyou' had started screaming as the souls left her. It would have been fine - had Kagome been doing this fast. Instead she was drawing them out - one by one. Very slowly. Kagome was torturing her with this. Kagome looked over her shoulder with a grim smile and cold eyes that made Inuyasha shudder. "And live in fear, for next time I won't be lenient."

When 'Kikyou's souls had all left her, all that was left was a pile of ash. One soul was left, and hovered in front of Kagome. She gently caressed the soul, ignoring the looks she was getting. Then she turned around, soul in hand, and stalked towards the trees, knowing that Sesshoumaru wanted to talk to her. She stopped just beside Inuyasha and smirked.

"Live in fear, Inuyasha." She purred sensually. "For the next time we meet," she carried on walking, "you won't be walking away if you decide to oppose me."

* * *

**Here you go! The second installment has been completed for your reading pleasure! Hope you enjoy and I should be updating in the next week or so. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Discoveries

**Chapter 3**: Discoveries

To say he was shocked with Kagome would be an understatement. He never thought that Kagome could be so cruel, not the same motherly woman who had nursed and played with Rin when she visited her. He also had a feeling that Kikyou wasn't actually dead, like Kagome had faked the soul and the death. Sneaking after her, he saw her whisper to the soul, before letting it go and watching it float into the sky, towards the heavens. Then she turned to his hiding place.

"You have a question, Lord Sesshoumaru?" When she felt his surprise she giggled and walked away, managing to reach a clearing before he made his appearance.

"Many." He replied some time later, after staring at her and marvelling at the ease at which she was in when she was in his presence. Kagome laughed again and sat down.

"Ask away, I have many interesting things to converse with you." Sesshoumaru scrutinised her carefully, watching for a reaction.

"Rin has been taken, and I could not scent the one who took her." Kagome's eyes bugged out before closing.

"You mean to tell me… that Rin has been taken under your care?" Her voice was deathly quiet. Sesshoumaru was actually nervous. _'I haven't been nervous since… I was in front of Father. The first time I confronted him.' _

"Yes. Though I can assure you she was not injured." Kagome sat up, her head down.

"And where were you when this occurred?" Sesshoumaru gulped, he felt stupid, but he couldn't help it. Kagome was far more attached to Rin than he was, and a female's mothering instincts were nothing to laugh at. When her child was injured, or taken, the mother usually went nuts, going on a rampage until the child was back in her arms. Kagome was no exception.

"I was… preoccupied." Kagome was starting to loose it, he could tell.

"Doing what?" She hissed.

"Thinking." _'About you.'_ He added silently.

"My daughter," she started dangerously, "has been kidnapped because you were thinking! You were unable to protect her, I shouldn't return her to you." When he started to protest, but she held up a hand and raised her head. Sesshoumaru's breath held and he stifled a gasp when he saw her eyes. The irises, instead of being azure, or even stormy grey, were glowing blood red. As her aura escalated to incredible heights, Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to take a step back.

"Kagome, calm down." She started towards him, slowly, casually. "I'm sure you will be able to sense her, after all, you are connected to her like no other." Kagome stopped a few feet away before closing her eyes and breathing deeply. When she opened them again, they were back to their azure blue. Sesshoumaru, had he been anyone else, would have breathed a sigh of relief. Then he watched as she sat down on the spot, and, instead of her aura escalating, it spread out across the lands. Further and further it reached and he watched as Kagome's facial expression changed as she had to look further and further for her little girl.

When she eventually opened her eyes, her expression changed from relief, to horror and panic, then finally to anger. Kagome stood up slowly, and then, just as Sesshoumaru started worrying for his health, she just turned and walked out of sight, jumping into a tree. Sesshoumaru took a quick look around, making sure there was no one around to see him, before he sighed heavily and slumped over. 'Thank Kami she didn't attack me.' He thought, praising Kami for a second time.

Then he realised he forgot to ask her if she would join his court, but then Rin was her first priority at the moment and he was worried that if he, who had allowed Rin to be captured, had asked such a thing, she would have attacked him with all the power of a miko in a maternal rage.

* * *

Kagome leapt through the branches, speeding towards her pack, anger filtering through her body with a vengeance. When she reached the border to her pack's campsite, she settled in a tree, obscured by the leaves. She smiled at the familiarity of their evening routine. Inuyasha was the one she watched the most, wondering what he would be like with the rest of them. Turns out, she had nothing to worry about. He was quiet, calm… ish, and he didn't even steal Shippou's food. In a way, she was not surprised as to why he was acting this way, as he always went all mopey when he thought about Kikyou. It was important that he remained unaware of the fact that Kikyou was still alive… or as alive as she could get.

"Watching me again, Naraku?" she said quietly, so as not to alert the group that she was here. She heard him snicker.

"A crime I am guilty of, miko." Kagome smiled thinly.

"Why must you call me 'miko'? You know my name, use it." She heard the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"Very well, Kagome. Why, pray tell, are you hiding from your pack? Surely you want them to know you're here." She had no time to react as she heard him move, and suddenly she went flying through the leaves and landed straight in the middle of the campsite. Forgetting where she was, she stood up, shaking a fist at Naraku.

"What in the seven hells was that for?!" She shouted up at him in fury. From where she could see he was smirking smugly at her, and then gestured around her. Looking around in confusion, Kagome realised where she was. She was now smack bang in the middle of camp. Almost growling, she turned back to Naraku.

"Damn you down to the depths of hell!" Suddenly, Naraku wasn't there anymore, leaving her to deal with her pack alone. But she heard his parting words in her mind.

'We will meet again soon, promise.' Her hackles raised, he was definitely up to something. However, she must now get back to the matter at hand before things got out of hand.

"Ummm, hi?" Was Kagome's unsure greeting. She was trampled upon by her excited pack, with the exception of Inuyasha. When the hugs and smiles were finished, Kagome locked eyes with a fuming Inuyasha.

"How dare you…" Kagome blinked. That was very… calm. And threatening.

"Yes, I do dare. You know that it had to be done, and you know that it was your fault in the first place!" She knew it wasn't a good idea to taunt Inuyasha like this, but the rage he incited was just too much.

All self-control shattered, Inuyasha lunged for Kagome, growling ferociously. She dodged easily, tapping him on the back of his head. Inuyasha paused and stumbled, then laughed. Gritting her teeth, Kagome prepared for the next attack, she knew he needed to get the frustration out of his system before he would listen to her. Still, it did not stop her from trying one last time.

"Was what you felt for her guilt?" Inuyasha had turned and crouched, preparing to spring.

"Iie, it was love!" His voice was rough with emotion, but he wouldn't see past the sympathetic gaze of his once-best-friend. Kagome sighed, he had left her no choice. Closing her eyes and conjuring a thin barrier around herself, it fitting like a second skin, Kagome moved towards the now on-guard Inuyasha. Reaching out her hand, she was met with resistance at first, but after being repelled a few times, Inuyasha finally gave up.

"Was it?" Kagome whispered softly before her index and middle fingers touched his forehead. A bright light momentarily blinded the rest of the Inutachi and Kagome and Inuyasha were frozen in place, a barrier placed securely around them.

* * *

**Hopefully this will help you understand what is going on - Kagome is ****_not_**** working with Naraku, it is part of her plan to destroy him! Their supposed companionship is fake, a necessary courtesy due to their deal.**

**Hope this helps for those that are not quite following what is going on! **


	5. Chapter 4: Realisations

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, guys. Recently i've had absolutely NO inspiration, so unitl i do, i'm afraid i'll be uploading short shapters! :( Also, thanks to those readers that read and review my writing, i hope you continue to like it!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**WARNING: Kikyou lovers beware! A little bit of Kikyou-bashing! This is not personal, it just had to happen for the story to progress!  
**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Realisations  
_

"What the hell did you _do_?" Inuyasha glared, furious. Kagome looked him over then looked at their surroundings. They were in Inuyasha's Forest – over 50 years ago, Kagome knew. She had delved into Inuyasha's mind and drug up the memories, twisting them so they were from a third person point of view.

"I brought you here." Kagome's voice was calm, belying none of the surprise that filled her at the fact the spell had actually _worked_. She had never done such a spell before.

"But I-" Inuyasha was cut off as Kagome put her finger to her lips and nodded towards a clearing.

"Watch." Was all she said before settling on ignoring him and watching the events herself.

They were watching the betrayal that Naraku constructed, only they could hear Kikyou's thoughts as everything played out, along with Inuyasha's. The first one that came up was Inuyasha's betrayal. Even now, Inuyasha tensed as the arrows sliced through the air, making barely any sound. Together, Kagome and Inuyasha watched as the arrows embedded themselves into a tree trunk, just missing Inuyasha. They both saw the shock, the horror and the betrayal set in the lines of his face.

_'How could Kikyou do this to me! I thought she loved me… I was willing to become human for her. Feh. Not gonna make that mistake again. Forget her, I just take the jewel for myself and become a full demon.'_

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, a question clearly showing in her eyes. Inuyasha scowled as he was reminded of his thoughts and glared at her. Then she surprised him with her wisdom.

"Does love need a price, a sacrifice? Had she truly loved you if she wanted you to change who you were?" Kagome asked softly, not really expecting an answer, and not needing one as the scene changed, transferring their attentions to Kikyou's betrayal.

They watched as Kikyou fell, cringing in pain, heard the vile hanyou disguised as Inuyasha say things he would never have said to her. And then they heard her thoughts.

_'How dare that disgusting hanyou betray me! Although, it's not like I hadn't predicted this already, things like him are like living filth upon the earth. I should have killed him a long time ago.'_ Both Kagome and Inuyasha were in shock when they heard this, neither expecting this from Kikyou. Then they looked at each other. At first, Inuyasha thought that Kagome had made all of this up, but one look upon her shocked face and he reconsidered.

"I am so sorry, Inuyasha, I didn't think that she would be that bad. But do you see now? Love is based on trust from both sides, and it's obvious that she never trusted you." Kagome said softly, sincerely. She was startled when she suddenly saw red haori all around her.

"Thank you." He whispered faintly in her hair as he hugged her, squeezing one last time before backing away. Kagome nodded in acknowledgement and snapped her fingers. The scenery wavered before shattering into pieces, placing them back into the camp, where their friends were looking on worriedly.

* * *

**1'm thinking of stopping this story soon, but do a sequal instead of carrying on like i am, as it's getting more and more dificult to think of anything to write! Let me know what you think! **

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: A New Companion

**I have FINALLY updated this story! Sorry about the wait, but I've been a bit busy as of late and haven't really had time to update - you know, college work and stuff.  
**

**In other news, this is going to be the last chapter of Shadows! *cries hystrically* But fear not! I might be doing a sequal, ****_if_**** you guys give me some ideas to use! Let me know what you want to happen, and how and i'll take it into consideration. It might take some time, but it shall be done!**

**The next in the Shadows trilogy (should I decide to continue) will be named: Shadows: According To Fate. Let me know what you think!**

**BP**

* * *

_Chapter 5: A New Companion_

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped back from each other, walked back to the fire and sat down in front of it, acting as if they hadn't been previously fighting. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara looked on in astonishment, then followed their lead and sat down next to the fire.

"I will be leaving again soon." Kagome's quiet voice broke through their inner musings. The reaction to those words was less than calm.

"What? Why the hell would you want to do that?" As usual, Inuyasha was the first to speak. The others stared in shock.

"I must, Inuyasha," Kagome's words were soft, "I need to find Rin, defeat Naraku before I have to carry out promises that I must, at all times, be prepared for." Shippou leaped across the fire and latched himself onto her, refusing to let go.

"I want to come with you! Please, please can I, okaa-san?" While Kagome had looked down at Shippou in shock, the other, however, were not so shocked. Sango, Miroku and Kirara had been expecting this for a while.

"Yes, Shippou, you may come with me. But whenever someone comes to me, you must hide and make not a sound, no matter what, okay?" Smiling when the kit excitedly nodded his assent, she stood. The others, including Inuyasha, reached for her unanimously, thinking she was leaving now.

"Don't worry so much, guys, I'm not leaving yet." Kagome laughed as they all grinned brightly at her. She settled herself, and Shippou, in front of a tree and was content to watch her pack do the usual nightly routine.

"Baka, he'll never learn." The kit next to her muttered when a loud slap echoed, followed by a thud as Miroku hit the ground, a satisfied smile on his face. Suddenly, an unknown aura entered her sensing range, closer than it should have been and travelling fast.

"Remember what I said about hiding, Shippou?" The kit nodded and scampered round a tree. A woman appeared from the trees, panting. Her eyes looked pleadingly at them, but Kagome was unsympathetic. She didn't like this woman. At all. She seemed innocent enough, and was attractive, with long, curling red hair down to her waist, and brown eyes that seemed to shimmer. But her aura was wrong.

"Please help me… there are these… evil youkai… chasing me!" She said between pants, and then, her dramatic speech done, leaned against a tree to catch her breath. Of course, everyone else was a sucker for it.

"Hello, my name is Miroku. I am a monk, and would be happy to assist you in your plight." Inwardly, Kagome was surprised that no one else had noticed something odd. Like how there were no youkai auras heading in their direction(!) Her lips turned up into a feral smile and she laughed. Inuyasha was the first one that clued on that it was her that had set everyone on edge. He swung round to face her and was shocked with what he saw.

Kagome's whole body glowed with power. She raised her hand and a long staff formed, glowing the pinkish purple of her reiki. This, coupled with the feral smile, was actually scary.

"Liar." She hissed at the woman. Kagome walked towards her, her body no longer glowing with power, and pointed the staff threateningly at her. Miroku came up to her.

"Kagome-Sama, how can she be lying? Even I can sense the auras coming towards us.." Kagome glanced to Miroku, to ascertain whether or not he was serious. He was. She looked back at the woman who was still acting like she was short of breath, but her eyes - they were triumphant and devious as they looked at Miroku and the others that hadn't disbelieved her. The woman's attention was once again drawn to Kagome when she leaned closer, disregarding Miroku completely, and put the staff closer to her neck.

"Impressive. But you will not fool me with such a pathetic illusion. I know what you are, and I suggest you quickly figure out what I am, what _we_ are, before you get killed." The woman's face paled as she did, very quickly, realise _who_ and _what _Kagome was. Suddenly there was a large pink barrier over the camp, trapping the people in, and keeping everyone else out. Kagome made the woman stand up and circled her slowly, taking in everything.

Everyone was suddenly nervous in the presence of Kagome, especially when she grasped the woman's hair, twirled it round her hand, then tugged. The woman yelped as she was pulled into the front of Kagome, her back arching painfully, but was quickly silenced when Kagome took in her scent. Figuring she had one last chance, she slowly slid her dagger out its sheath in her kimono sleeve, ready to plunge it into Kagome's abdomen. Kagome, sensing the oncoming danger, let go of the woman and shoved her to the ground.

"Kagome-Chan, don't you think this a bit much?" Kagome grabbed the dagger from the woman hand and threw it at the dirt at Sango's feet.

"Do you still think it's a bit much, Sango?" Kagome's voice was hard as she straddled the woman, pinning her back to ground. Grabbing her hands, she shoved them above her head. Kagome, satisfied that the woman was adequately restrained, leaned down, placing her head next to the woman's ear.

"Now, are you going to show everyone else what you really are?" When the woman shook her head, Kagome gave up on force and words and nipped gently at her ear, licking it to sooth the sting afterwards.

"Kayo, are you going to show everyone what you really are?" Kagome purred in her ear. Kayo gasped when Kagome knew her name, and arched her back with a shudder and a moan when Kagome bit her neck softly. She nodded and Kagome rose off of her, ignoring the stares of wonder and suspicion at what she did.

Kayo sighed and relaxed as she retuned to her original form. Her skin became paler and her eyes changed to a pale lilac colour, her body structure became fuller and more curved and a green spiral appeared on her neck, exactly where Kagome had bitten. Finally, a long, bushy tail appeared and her ears developed points. After her transformation was complete, Kayo kneeled at Kagome's feet.

"My deepest apologies, Kagome-Sama. My life is yours to do with as you see fit, I will serve you until I no longer draw breath." While the others looked on, shocked, Kagome raised Kayo's head and smiled kindly at her. Then, to seal the promise Kayo had given her, Kagome accepted it in a way that all Kitsune enjoyed, and lowered her head to kiss her. Kayo sighed in happiness as Kagome's aura surged through her body, binding her to her new master for all eternity.

"…on here? Hello?" Inuyasha's voice came through their binding ceremony and Kagome sighed as she pulled away from Kayo. But Kayo whimpered, sad that her master had detached from her so soon. Kagome took immediate notice and ignored Inuyasha in favour of smiling at Kayo and touching her cheek gently. Kayo, reassured by Kagome's actions, stayed quiet this time as Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha and raised one eyebrow in question.

"Yes?" Inuyasha scowled.

"Mind telling me _what is going on_? One minute she's human and being chased by youkai and the next she's youkai and your servant?" Kagome looked to the others and saw that they were just as confused as Inuyasha and sighed.

"Actually, the whole 'human-being-chased-by-youkai' thing was just an illusion. The main reason she was here was to kill us all." She held up her hand when they opened their mouths to speak. "What I was doing was merely stopping her from doing so and getting her to realise that she should leave or submit before I killed her." Understanding dawned on their faces. Then Kagome remembered that Shippou was still hiding behind a tree.

"Shippou? You can come out now." When she got no reply, she went to check. Her temper escalated when he wasn't there.

"Ano… who is Shippou?" Kayo's quiet voice interrupted her anger.

"Shippou is my adopted son, a Kitsune youkai, like you." When Kayo nodded her anger once again rose, along with despair.

"Kagome-Chan, where is Shippou?" Sango's question didn't help.

"Gone, he's _gone_!" Kagome growled. She did the same thing that she did when she was informed that Rin was missing, and discovered he was in the same area as Rin. Her eyes opened and they sparkled with seething anger.

"We will see each other again. However, I have things to, people to kill." With how casually she said that, everyone knew that whatever had occurred had made Kagome very, very angry. Meanwhile, Kayo stared adoringly at Kagome in her anger. 'My master is so beautiful and kind and powerful… I'm so glad I chose her.'

Kagome, accompanied by Kayo, stalked off into the trees, and vanished.

* * *

"I will have my revenge… soon, so soon…" The chuckle grew into a dark and sinister lagh that echoed through the forest, scaring many of the animals away.

* * *

**Oooh, the plot thickens! I am aware that Kagome was not ****_Kagome_****, but you will find out why she acted as she did should I decide to do a sequal! So I must ask you to give me some ideas, as my muse is almost gone with this story!**  
**  
Until next time!**

**BP**


End file.
